kaneki y touka
by kanekiinaho
Summary: esta historia me esforze en crearla por favor léanla espero y les guste


Desde que el se fue de anteiku touka no volvió a ser la misma ya que ella sentía algo por el en su interior hasta ese dia en el que lo volvió a ver era diferente pero ella sabía que era el ella se acercó tímidamente

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-ella pregunto un poco ruborizada en el momento que el voltio ella se quedo callada en su mirada había alegría

Y el le contesto tímidamente –Haise Sasaki- en el momento que esas dos miradas se cruzaron hicieron conexión el susurro –¿Touka?-.

Ella lo escucho el se sonrojo y en el momento que le iba a preguntar cual era su nombre una voz lo llamo así que el corrió asi a la persona que le hablaba era Akiro Mado

Lo llamo para ir a una misión touka se quedó congelada se hacía demasiadas preguntas ¿Por qué él estaba con una paloma? ¿Qué fue lo que paso después del día en el que el desapareció?

Eso era lo de menos estaba contenta ya que lo encontró y su corazón latía demasiado rápido

Pegó un gran salto de felicidad.

Ella ya estaba recostada en ese momento recordó su cara de sonrojo cuando kaneki la voltio a ver (para ella siempre va a ser kaneki no haise )

Al otro día ella despertó hizo lo de siempre abrio su cafetería todo era normal y aburrido para ella hasta que entro una pareja de ghoul's estaban teniendo una charla muy peculiar sobre una paloma que se enfrento vs serpiente al parecer él era un ghoul de un ojo

Cuando ella escuchó eso se sorprendió y se acercó hacia ellos y les pregunto -¿cómo era el?-dijo touka

-el-dijeron los tipos -si el,el que ataco a serpiente - dijo touka

-oh el era un chico de cabello blanco con negro en la parte de arriba y tenia un a gabardina blanca- le dijeron

-ahh por cierto solo uno de sus ojos era- ~como el de nosotrosle susurraron.

Ella se quedo en shock y después de un rato les dio las gracias y se echo a correr sin ningun motivo lo único que quería es encontrarlo pero tenia muchas dudas en su cabeza pasaria si el se diera cuentade que ella fuera un ghoul en realidad la atacaría o no eso era algo de que preocuparse en ese momento chocó contralguien cuando la levantó se quedó helada al saber quien era esa persona pues era elkaneki el le dijo -estas bien -con esa sonrisa suya que decía a gritos que era el ella le contesto tímida mente -s...si- Los dos se sonrojaron pues sus manos seguían tomadas cúand se soltaron kaneki le preguntó-¿cual es tu n...nombre?- -la ultima vez ya no me lo diste -

Ella le contestó muy tímida -Touka kirishima-el se quedó congelado pues ese nombre le retumbaba en su mente

El le contestó -¡Touka!-se acerco así a ella y la abrazo muy fuerte después el se separó de ella y le dijo perdon no se que fue eso sentí como un recuerdo lejano - ella le dijo -si no te preocupes igual a mi "kaneki" ya no me recuerdas - esas pala ras salieron sin pensarlo ya queella las pensó en su mente

El se quedó frío estaba erizado de toda su piel el lo llamó la voz en su interior el antiguo el le decía -toma mi poder se el mismo de antes querías protegerla de las palomas tome - el le contestó en su mente - No! Lo haré no tengo recuerdos sobre mi vida pasada pero por lo que paso no quiero quee me vuelva a pasar así que si anteriormente la quería proteger lo volveré a hacer entendiste-

Cuando despertó se encontró en un cuarto lindo lleno de conejos de peluche y otras cosas de conejos se decia a si mismo donde estoy en ese momento ella le dijo -Ya estas bien no te paso nada decías cosas raras te caíste y te traje aqui es mi cuarto ella se sonrojo pues recordó el dia en el que su mejor amiga pensó que tenía una cita con kaneki

Kaneki le dijo –tu sabias quien era antes de ser haise porque me llamaste kaneki –

Ella le contesto si y el quería saber quién era en su vida pasada pero tenía miedo de saberlo pero aun asi le pregunto -¿me dirias acerca de mi pasado?- ella le dijo que si y cuando le conto todo los dos se encontraban llorando por lo que le conto

Después de eso lo que touka la conto cambio demasiado el ambiente o eso se podría decir

-me preocupe demasiado por ti me sentía sola y angustiada- mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a el –había veces en las que te recordaba y me ponía a llorar te veía en momentos fugases en mi mente- cuando acabo esa frase ella lo BESO por fin lo que quería sentir después de todo el tiempo sus labios chocaron entre si el le correspondió el beso ya que el de alguna forma le habia tomado afecto y más que eso a Touka mientras se besaban el beso iba cada vez más intenso.

Fin.

 **O yomi itadaki, arigatōgozaimashita**

 **Pues gracias por leerlo me gustaría que me dieran comentarios o algo así para que me den ánimos jem**

 **Pues lo voy a continuar y en el siguiente no va a ser así van a continuar con el beso quien sabe que más pase**


End file.
